Project: Battleground
by Blackwasp14
Summary: After the Kraang-Mutant War, April O'Neil and Karai creates the O'Neil Zaibatsu. A successful espionage, special LEO and counter-terrorism agency and PMC. Thing is there aren't enough soldiers for the job and April would do anything to recruit more to the ONZ. But what is her fascination with two boys?


*I don't own anything written here in this story. Also the inmate numbers are purely random*

Prelude:

O'Neil Zaibatsu Building, New York

April O'Neil

CEO

December 17, 2044

April was walking down the hallway of the 35th floor of the building holding a tablet and an assistant right next in hand. Of course, ONZ was succeeding as a PMC but they've been largely in demand worldwide and they lacked the forces needed. So much for thinking the world will be more peaceful after the Kraang-Mutant War that almost ravaged the world.

"Ok. So most of the terraformers are ready and headed to this location. Along with the needed scientists, and engineers here of the company." The assistant said pointing to an empty area around the Pacific. April could tell the assistant was trying to speedingly explain everything as they walked to the nearest elevator.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the assistant asked. "One wrong move and the rest of the world will be investigating of unlawful practices." April lightly chuckled. There are more worldly issues going on worldwide that governments, NATO and maybe the Geneva Convention should heed to than some successful PMC creating an island. "I'll just tell them the truth and lie. Emily." April responded. "We are currently the answer for the world's security problems and I'll need to find … capable people. Besides we both know that current and veteran Special Operation soldiers worldwide are more committed to service of country rather than company."

Emily stopped outside the elevator as April walked in. She didn't get in as April pressed the button to take her up to her office. She looked at her one last time before the door closed. "Besides the only reason we're still standing is due to the dismantling and rehiring of EPF. We'll need more. Now go and enjoy your holiday weekend Emily. Hopefully after New Year, planning and extraction will begin."

April ignored the queasy look Emily had upon hearing extraction and the elevator doors closed. Too bad her paycheck will probably keep her silent for years to come. April checked the region of water where her island will emerge. Then the elevator door opened. Standing next to her desk looking out the large window was Paul Finnegan, leader of Saber Squad that just underwent an OP in Brazil. Brazilian government gave word to the ONZ that a Favela around Sao Paulo possibly having deadly Kraang technology. Out of all squad leaders, April trusted him the most due to being a grizzled vet with EPF and was the first hired by ONZ's PMC.

"So this is how you do R&R Finnegan?" April asked as she walked past the desk. Paul kept looking out the window. "Waiting for the next mission?"

"This isn't going to work you know." Paul said matter-of-factly to April. "Really a training ground for soldiers. People will think it's a resort in the ocean." April looked surprised until she saw some important documents from the screen of her computer. She sometimes kept forgetting that former EPF personnel know how to hack into other people's electronics due to years of tinkering with Kraang tech.

"Possible success rate?" April asked. Paul turned around and looked at her "10%. At best. No way in hell are you planning on replacing us with a bunch of rubes." Paul said walking as he walked past the desk. "Whoever told you about being replaced? April asked. Paul turned around and pointed at the computer. "Don't think my men or I will be training anybody." Paul said as he walked towards the elevator and left.

April sat down and looked at a picture of two teenager boys. The one on the left had short black hair with green eyes. The one on the right had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. The picture looked like the two don't get along at all but from what she's heard from her sources, the two were inseparable. Sadly, the only thing they knew well was getting in trouble. In and out in many juvenile centers and now in prison here in Ryker's where info has been limited.

"Just like their father." April muttered. "Time to begin Phase One." April said as she closed up all the documents on her computer.

Pt. 2

Ryker's Island, New York

Cody Jones

Inmate #66-Z-2941

April 19, 2044

Cody was sitting in the bench at the athletic field right next to Hazen Street. Alongside him sat his brother, Riley Jones, or as the wardens called him #23-W-1495. They could've been in the field doing exercises or play a couple of games with the other inmates, but everybody was dragged out in the heavy rain. Only way everybody was kept dry was sitting in benches with a shack-like roof. Riley was mostly focused on the sky, but Cody was more focused on the other inmates. Only thing he saw were groups of people talking nonsense or smoking cigarettes. Then he noticed a group of four people walking up to them by the side. 1 Asian, 1 African American and 2 Whites. Cody recognized them instantly. Fellow gang members of a group he and Riley beat up in another area of the prison.

Riley noticed the defensive change of his brother and grabbed a nearby broom. He started to subtly unscrew the brush cap from the shaft. Thankfully the broom was made of wood.

(Fast forward 10 months later)

The door buzzed and opened Cody and Riley looked up and saw their first visitor in months. However, the visitor was odd. Instead of the usual officer it was a sharply dressed man with a briefcase and a man with weird looking shades. "Security" Riley subconsciously thought. Cody looked at him from head to toe and noticed the ONZ pin on his right cuff.

"Good evening gentlemen." The man said. "My name is Jeffery Farrior and I'm a recruiter for the O'Neil Zaibatsu. The look surprised you yes?" Cody and Riley looked at each other in confusion. "What would the ONZ want with us?"

Jeffery opened his briefcase. "So, Riley and Cody. Tell me how did this happened?" "Well, months ago, we beat up some gangsters who cornered us in the bathrooms. Shortly after, nearly 60 people tried to jump us in the Athletic Field and we caused a riot. We both ended up killing 40 inmates …. in self-defense." Cody said. "The both of us been in solitary for nearly 11 months. I'm surprised we haven't been killed off yet." Riley butted in.

"Killed 40?" Farrior asked, still fidgeting with his briefcase. "Have the wardens or officers been taking care of the both of you? The security guy took off his shades and wiped them with his shirt.

"Food or clothes are bought at random." Riley said. "The only thing they bring us daily is water or a random officer trying to scrape his knuckles." He started rubbing his knuckles after saying this. They both looked uneasly towards Farrior but Farrior closed his briefcase without taking anything out. "Now why would Ms. O'Neil be interested you?"

Before they asked who is Ms. O'Neil.? The buzzer sounded and the security opened up the door. Mr. Farrior stood up and was about to walk out but looked back at the two boys. "Echo, X-Ray, Foxtrot, India, Lima, Alpha, Tango 2000." Farrior said before leaving. The boys were left even more confused than before.

(The next day at 9:00 am)

Riley and Cody were awakened again by the buzzer but when the doors opened it was SWAT holding riot shields this time. "INMATE! STAND IN THE CORNER NOW!" the lead officer yelled. Both boys stood up with hands up in the air. SWAT then did a line of riot shields. "MOVE. NOW!" As Riley and Cody moved down the hallway, they were well surrounded as they headed out in the open a crowd was waiting.

They started to throw objects at them and tried to go through SWAT. Suspiciously enough, SWAT weren't being rough or manhandling them both. They took them to a bus in Hazen St. When they got near the bus, a guard came out and shot sleep darts at them both. The only thing the boys felt was them being dragged into the bus.

(The following day)

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP NOW!" the same guard yelled out.

As Riley and Cody wake up, they noticed the bus was filled out with various inmates, both female and male. All of them were handcuffed and chained. As everybody looked around to see where they are, another guard walked around holding fully covered Balaclavas and was passing them out to everybody. "PUT THEM ON NOW OR WE WILL!" Before Riley put on his balaclava, he saw one of the bus guards backslapping a female before messily putting on the balaclava on her head.

After that everybody on the bus felt themselves being taken to what sounded like a massive plane. Despite the loud plane noises, the brothers swore they heard some shouting from possibly other bus guards. "How many more are there?"

In the plane, the two heard more yelling but from inmates. When they tried to take off their balaclavas, other guards in the plane would beat them up and forcibly put back their balaclava. A few hours later, everybody felt the plane taking off. "Where are they taking us now?" everybody seem to think before most of them drifted off to sleep or started to cry pointlessly.

(To be continued…..)


End file.
